Horace Horsecollar/Gallery
Images of Horace Horsecollar. Stock art 1935horace.png Horace_Horsecollar.gif Babies2.gif Concept art HoraceModel.jpg|Model sheet for Get A Horse! HoraceModels.jpg|Sketches for Get A Horse! Barnyard+broadcast-844.jpg Barnyard broadcast-846.jpg Disney's Mickey Mouse - Symphony Hour - Storyboard - 4.jpg Screenshots Cartoon Shorts The-cactus-kid-c2a9-walt-disney.jpg Horace OB.jpg Horace the strong horse.jpg ORPHAN'SBENEFIT193452.jpg Orphan's Benefit (1934).jpg Mickey's Birthday Party 4.jpg Mickey's Birthday Party - Familiar Faces.jpg 15453Mickey s Birthday Party.jpg Horsecollarfeature.jpg Camping Out 4.jpg Camping Out 1.jpg HoraceMMC.jpeg 18307.jpg|Horace as Simon Legree in Mickey's Mellerdrammer. NewGetAHorseScene.jpg FourTales2.png 1935-fanfare-5.jpg 1935-patine-3.jpg Get_A_Horse_Horace_(plane).png ScreenDown.jpg Mickey's Birthday Party Surprise.jpg Blog plow 1.JPG JAZZ_FOOL_(1).png GALA_PREMIERE.png THE BAND CONCERT.png CAMPING OUT.png BIRTHDAY PARTY.png SYMPHONY_HOUR.png 026-011guilt.jpg 026-004blast.jpg 026-002longshot.jpg Tbc146.jpg Tbc132.jpg Tbc128.jpg 1942-anniverssaire-04.jpg ''House of Mouse Horace in control room.png|Horace in ''House of Mouse 4756924250 63d60f62b3.jpg 4843990278 51102da31b.jpg File:Horac_HoM.png 5952311115 fe26553e01.jpg Horace again.jpg Horace&Pete.jpg HouseofmouseCameos2.png Group relieved.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS2-11-00.jpg HouseOfMouseGroup.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-10-01-19h23m39s110.png All_Taken_Care_of.JPG ''The Prince and the Pauper Char 29644.jpg|Horace in ''The Prince and the Pauper 5650354284 7aa1076436.jpg 5651842906 db55a6d805.jpg 6349247788 98afc24fee.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2765.jpg 1990-prince-I2.jpg 1990-prince-I1.jpg 1990-prince-06.jpg ''Mickey Mouse Horace2013.jpg|Horace in "Stayin' Cool". Adorable couple 5.jpg|Horace in "The Adorable Couple" I-ndBJvjp-X3.jpg|Horace in "Third Wheel" LasMañanitas.png|Horace in "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!" 1 Os-mickey-mouse-short-feliz-cumpleanos-20151112.jpg|Horace in "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!" 2 MickeyBDAY.jpg|Horace in "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!" 3 Miscellaneous Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps com-11054.jpg|Horace in ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit Mickey-once-upon-xmas33.jpg|Horace in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Mickey-horse.jpg|Horace's cameo in Mickey's Christmas Carol 4756922938 e3031f767a.jpg|Horace in Mickey Mouse Works. Video games 4756286131 2e5cc46d39.jpg|Horace in Disney TH!NK Fast R3267 ss2.jpg 4325087297 c6c0dd50f0.jpg Horace Djinn 2.png|Horace's appearance in Disney's Phonics Quest Horace Djinn 3.png Horace Djinn.png 51ZlLpMNqML.jpg 515D28-h6ZL.jpg 51qooJSF9OL.jpg 51d+rHVVTCL.jpg ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Horace_Horsecollar_KHII.png|Horace in the Timeless River from Kingdom Hearts II. Horace Horsecollar BBS.png|Horace in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. KHBBS - Aqua with Horace DisneyTown.jpg|Horace with Aqua in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep KHBBS - Horace Captain Justice Aqua.jpg|Horace with Pete and Aqua in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep KHBBS-DisneyTown 6.png|Horace with Minnie and Pluto in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep KHBBS Report Horace.jpg|Horace Horsecollar ''Epic Mickey'' series 4660Horace Horse Collar 07.png|Horace in Epic Mickey Vlcsnap-2010-10-09-20h01m20s88.png Horace.jpg 68096_550700871626001_1974918654_n.jpg Horace Horsecollar closed business.png|Horace Horsecollar in the Thinner ending. Horace Horsecollar Master Detective.png|Horace Horsecollar in the Paint ending. Horace sad sigh.png|Horace in the Thinner ending of Epic Mickey 2. Clarabelle Horace assistant.png|Horace and Clarabelle in the Paint ending of Epic Mickey 2. Disney Parks and other live appearances horacesignature.jpg|Horace's signature. 265323288 e0b594cbbd.jpg|Horace with Clarabelle at one of the Disney Parks. 3449393125 264cd40e7b.jpg|Horace Horsecollar's Gym at Mickey's Toontown 5347938491 a3bd08fc54 z.jpg|Artwork of Horace helping with Disney California Adventure's expansion Dl187280.jpg|Horace with Mickey, Donald and Clarabelle at the opening of the Silly Symphony Swings at Disney California Adventure. 346220405 0a3d427372 z.jpg|Horace with Pluto at one of the Disney Parks Horace and Clara.jpg|Horace poster in Storybook Circus at Magic Kingdom 3499600392 969d3e34f1 z.jpg 3830130619 e57675d62e m.jpg 2021334982 81401dcc6a b.jpg 2154818193 2496e768bf m.jpg 1093456188 f96e4d4d75 m.jpg 2636969589 e7cfcfba8a.jpg 6417250271 80183dffd7.jpg Red-horace.jpg Printed media HoraceHorsecollar.png Les over UFO.jpg Op reis in Ierland.jpg Horace Horsecollar.png|Horace in the Epic Mickey digicomics Epic Mickey Horace Horsecollar.png Sneeuwschuiven.jpg Alles verzekerd.jpg Tumblr_nf22omCxXL1skqw0co1_1280.jpg B6E5w02IYAAi7Pf.jpg large.jpeg 1942-anniverssaire-01.jpg 3ec44f560f.jpg hr_hxc.jpg hr (22).jpg hr (86).jpg hr (177).jpg hr (121).jpg hr (189).jpg hr (84).jpg hr (181).jpg hr78.jpg Queen Clarabelle and King Horace.jpeg King Horace - Happy Birthday, Princess Daisy.png The Royals - That's What Princes Do.png horace meeting aliens.jpg|A cover for an Italian comic featuring Horace meeting aliens (possibly a reference to the never-made series Maximum Horsepower) Merchandise Horace-Horsecollar-stuff-toy.jpg Horace Horsecollar Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg|Horace Tsum Tsum plush Horace in Symphony Hour.jpg Horace Horsecollar Pin.jpg Kentucky Pin.png Il fullxfull.209017125.jpg Shusympdeck.jpg 1938CastellCrdGameB4.jpg Donald teacup snowglobe.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Classic Stars galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries